


Pyre

by lunarblue



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Violence, Death, F/M, Guns, Martin Brenner Being an Asshole, Mike is traumatized, VERY minor hopper, el has lots of pent up anger, even when he doesnt speak, god these tags make me look like a psycho, mike has a hero complex, named after a son lux song, no romance or fluff just Pain, not gonna lie this shit is brutal, set in 1988 or 1989 ish, they're about 17-18, this is my first fic be kind, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarblue/pseuds/lunarblue
Summary: The sound of Hopper screaming hysterically for her to stop only barely resonates, as the sound of her own heart pumping and the shrill ring of fluorescent lights drown everything out beyond recognition. Her visions blurring now, darkening so only a faint halo of his white hair can be seen. Somehow, he’s still alive, and she’s so weak. If she were stronger he’d be dead by now. Yet he still fumbles blindly at his neck as his airways constrict.He’s still alive,And I'm going to die.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Pyre

**Author's Note:**

> what's up!  
> this is the first fic I've ever posted here! (be kind lol) it's super short, so i'm sorry about that. it's been sitting on my computer for months so I figured I'd just post it. I'm in no way an actual writer nor am I very good, so bear with me as I figure all of this out :-)
> 
> just a warning, this is pretty dark. I genuinely couldn't tell you why my brain came up with this LMAO. there's fluffier fics (and longer ones!) coming, I promise :-) until then, follow my tumblr! @lunar-blue (main) or @hazymissdaisy (fandom)  
> (don't be afraid to send me asks or message me! i'd love that so so much <3)
> 
> thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoy!  
> -grace

She’s holding him up – he’s choking, gasping for breath. But no give. Her head pounds. There’s so much blood pouring from her nose that she can taste it at the back of her throat. Heart hammering in her chest almost painfully. She ignores the way her body screams for her to stop. Everything hurts. The throb at the base of her skull intensifies as she pushes harder, she watches silently as his eyes roll back, purple veins dark amongst pale skin as the invisible grip on his neck holds him upright. The sound of Hopper screaming hysterically for her to stop only barely resonates, as the sound of her own heart pumping and the shrill ring of fluorescent lights drown everything out beyond recognition. Her visions blurring now, darkening so only a faint halo of his white hair can be seen. Somehow, he’s still alive, and she’s  _ so weak.  _ If she were stronger he’d be dead by now. Yet he still fumbles blindly at his neck as his airways constrict. 

_ He’s still alive, _

_ And I'm going to die.  _

Just as she feels herself begin to lose hold, fingers feeling as if they’re slipping – heart slowing dangerously –  _ just _ as she accepts that the man that took  _ everything _ away from her is going to watch her die, the sound of a gunshot echoes along the halls, and she feels the tether snap. He falls to the cold tile floor. Blood – dark and thick – drips cleanly from between his lifeless eyes. There's only silence. Then she feels everything begin to spin. It’s as if the world shifts beneath her, losing her balance as she falls to her knees. The horrible pain that consumes her every nerve somehow numbs as she stares at the limp body before her. 

Behind her, Mike stands with a gun clutched in both hands; finger still on the trigger, eyes wide, and chest heaving. There’s blood on his clothes, bruises on his face dark amongst his now pale complexion, cuts etched into his skin, and his arm is almost definitely broken. He lowers the gun slowly, never looking away from the man at the other end of the gun. It clatters to the floor amongst the silence. A wave of nausea sends him stumbling to the wall beside him – gangly limbs barely keeping him up as he struggles to keep his balance. 

It’s all so quiet. The chaos from only moments ago silenced by a single gunshot – now replaced by an eerie stillness that’s almost deafening. 

**Author's Note:**

> ..... yea. sorry


End file.
